A Burden Lifted
by kkirkl
Summary: The complicated relationship between Nick and Heath Barkley in the weeks after Heath's arrival reaches a critical turning point.


**A Burden Lifted**

 _This little story is self contained but it helps if you are familiar with "The Big Valley" storyline. I love reading fanfiction and love writing it, but have trouble finishing a story. This is so short, I decided to take the leap and post. The concept has been addressed in several really great existing "Big Valley" stories, but this is my take on what could have happened in the complicated relationship between Nick and Heath in the series' first year. I have started another longer BV story and if I ever finish it, I will post it. Disclaimer: This writing is just for fun. I know_ _the characters and storylines belong to others. No copyright infringement is intended in any way._

"Heath!" Nick's heart raced as he slowly slid to the floor in front of the bar, pressing the limp form of the blond young man to his own body. He was gripped by fear, fear like he hadn't felt since he saw his father shot to death six years before.

"No! No!" he frantically shouted as both men came to rest on the wood floor, now colored with scarlet smears and spatters. Droplets of the thick, dark fluid drizzled off the sharp edges of the knife where it lay discarded on the floor nearby.

Nick saw the stain spreading quickly across the threads of the blue chambray shirt in all directions from the punctured, torn flesh on the boy's left side.

Desperate to stop the flow, he worried over the trembling of his normally intimidating right hand, often the instrument of choice for settling Nick's disputes. Holding Heath's upper body with his left arm, Nick had no choice but to trust that the floundering fingers, covered by one of his trademark black gloves, could untie the knot of his black kerchief. The dark-haired rancher fumbled with the knot only briefly before he jerked the kerchief free from his neck, crinkled it in his hand and stuffed it deeply into the wound.

"Somebody get the doc!" he shouted to the agitated crowd of onlookers focused on the drunken, hot-tempered former Barkley ranch hand the sheriff and a deputy were dragging kicking and screaming out of the saloon's swinging doors. Amid the babbling of the stunned ranchers and townsfolk whose poker games and social hours had been disrupted by the attack on Nick, an urgent voice shouted, "Will's already gone to get him Nick!"

Nick barely noticed the commotion as his brown eyes wide with disbelief met the deep blue of Heath's slightly open, unfocused eyes. Nick's normally gruff exterior was gone and the bitterness he had harbored in the weeks since the young upstart rode into his family's life, claiming to be a Barkley, was surprisingly also absent. It had disappeared with the realization that Heath may have just sacrificed his life to save him from the recently fired and vengeful cowboy. Despite the hostile and often cruel words Nick had hurled Heath's way, and his haughty efforts to discredit and dismiss the boy at every turn, Heath had continued to seek Nick's acceptance as the late Tom Barkley's son, his brother. He had worked harder than any two men on the ranch to earn Nick's approval. But Nick had vowed never to give it, even though the determined boy had proved deserving time and again.

"Why, Heath?" With eyes squinted and head shaking from side to side, confusion and guilt overwhelmed Nick's senses.

Heath's labored breaths slowed and he turned his head slightly toward the voice. His eyelids closed briefly and then opened slightly wider than before. "Because you're my brother."

Nick had to listen closely to hear the weakly uttered words over the pounding of his heart but they suddenly felt right. He leaned close to Heath's ear and continued holding pressure against the wound.

"YES. I AM.

His voice was strong and blunt, leaving no doubt about the truth of his words.

"I AM your brother, and YOU are mine, Heath Barkley."

Nick threw his head back, looked to the ceiling and sighed. Somehow, he felt the weight of a heavy burden had been lifted.

When he lowered his head to find Heath still looking at him, his still heavy heart was somehow, unexpectedly, also filled with hope. He could see a future for him and this new brother, brothers and friends, running the ranch together.

"The doctor is coming," he assured Heath, with a hint of a smile, and compassion for this young man that he hadn't before allowed himself to feel.

"Just hang on, little brother. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere. Everything is gonna be fine."


End file.
